


Defeat

by NadoHunter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadoHunter/pseuds/NadoHunter
Summary: Sebastian has won, William has lost. Will he be a good sport about it or fight back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Modern!AU with my rare pair. I'm not sure many fluff fics have been done with these two, so here's my take on them. I find both of them rather hard to write even though I've wanted to contribute to writing something about them for a loooonggg time. So, enjoy!

“You’re Noxious.”

“Mmmhmmm”

“A pleb! A cretin!”

“Oh?”

“A… horrid… disgusting  _ demon _ !”

“That’s nice of you to say Will, but you still owe me two thousand dollars.”

 

William grumbled. Handing Sebastian the brightly colored monopoly money. He didn’t know why he agreed to this. Sebastian had hotels all  over the place and a pile of money, while William had about twenty dollars left. He was losing, badly. Only to the great entertainment of the raven-haired man.

“Do you give up?” He asked with a cat-like smirk.

William scanned the board. He had a house or two, but what was the point really? He was getting a headache and this whole game had been a “let's torture William in every way” adventure.  He didn’t know if he wanted to admit defeat, but he didn’t really want to get pummeled into submission either. Perhaps it would be good to go out like a gentleman.

“Fine, you win.” He admitted a bit bitterly.

Sebastian laughed, putting away the small pieces. “Very well. I accept your surrender.”

 

William found himself glaring forward icily. Maybe Sebastian had cheated, perhaps practicing some shady business practices. “ _ wouldn’t be unlike him _ ” He thought to himself. He glanced over to the game box, adjusting his glasses.

He then sighed. What was he doing? It was just a game, a game about capitalism. He shouldn’t get so upset.

“Good game.” He sighed held out his hand, not quite looking at Sebastian’s smug face. 

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow but took it. 

“It was a pleasure. You’re a much better sport than I thought William.” He took William’s outstretched, long, defined hand in his.

William gripped Sebastian’s hand. Not letting it go after the initial shake.

“Well… yes, there's no sense in being a child about it.” He stated very practically.

He gripped Sebastian’s hand just a little tighter. It wasn’t entirely clear if he was trying to crush it or not. He always thought Sebastian would be a little cold to the touch. But it was more heated than anything.

Sebastian looked at his hand that was being gripped onto like iron. He then looked up at William with raised eyebrows and back to his hand, trying to gauge William’s thoughts behind the odd action.

William met his eyes. “What?”

“Oh... Nothing.” Sebastian suppressed the urge to laugh. “Simply… if you wanted to hold my hand so desperately William, you had only needed to say so.” He winked at William, tilting his head to the side so that long strand that usually sat between his eyes fell to the side.

William looked at him alarmed and looked at his own hand in complete and utter betrayal. He let go immediately and folded his arms together, crossing one leg over the other, tapping his foot in the air rapidly.

“Don’t be so full of yourself! I was simply thinking about….”

About what? Well, nothing except Sebastian’s hand and how it felt… that’s all.

Sebastian covered his mouth letting out something between a choke and a laugh as he tried to quiet himself. Turning his head away.

“Are you mocking me?!” William bit at him, trying to shrug off the embarrassment from his shoulders..

“No… No… No! Just laughing at you!”

William pursed his lips, narrowing his gaze. “And that isn’t the same as mocking me… how?”

Sebastian waved his hand. “Let it go Spears, It was endearing.”

“Endear… you’re just imagining things.” He snipped.

“Noted, How about a game of Sorry to make up for it?” Sebastian shook the game box, smiling mischievously.

William eyed the box, then glared at Sebastian. “Only so I can defeat you, honestly, you’re infuriating to be around.”

“Oh! But of course! You sure will show me William.” He quipped, putting a hand to his head dramatically. “How could I be so cruel, so despicable, so incredibly and utterly monstrous to beat you in a board game!”

“Shut up Michaelis.” William growled yanking the lid off of the colorful box to set up their next duel.

“I’ll be sure to hold your hand tightly and comfort you when you loose.” He put a hand over his chest as if he was a knight swearing to protect a king.

“For the love of god, just pick a color, damn you.”


End file.
